


His Pumpkin His Queen of hell

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Longing, Protective Lucifer, Secert Love, Still considered Deckerstarr?, Trixie is being Trixie, TrixieXlucifer, Trucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: Ok i'm gonna be honest with you I like Chloe I just don't see her as a romantic person especially for Luci and I ship this please don't hateFeedback kudos,and comments welcomed





	

“Lucifer!” was the only thing he heard before feeling tiny arms around his barely above his waist,he stiffen as he looked down at the girl. He tried to fight the smile was threatening his lips, when the small being was hugging,or near him. Then the realization dawned on him that he was always fighting off a smile or started to feel a strange warmth blossoming as if it was a rose in his chest specifically in his heart. Yes the small being managed to completely blow him away and keeping him on his toes.

 

Surely it as because of her mother Chloe Decker who was indeed beautiful,intelligent, fiercely loyal,dedicated to both her job as a police officer and as a mother. And yet Lucifer realized that they can never truly work,prephas as partners,colleagues friends but never romantically. No never romantically as the detective was involved with her Ex and Lucifer was...not interested anymore in anyone for that matter but one….

 

That one happens to be the young female who his holding his feet and looking up at him with those golden pools that seemed to pull him right in them. The devil stared down at the girl unable to look away Hypnotized as the girl gazed at him. How he managed to fall for small human he would never know nor did he care. Wasn't that the thing the reason of of love? 

 

“Lucifer?” asked the small child confused and concerned why that the devil wasn’t backing away as he usually would have. The way she said his name was enough to snap him from his thought and further have him around her fingers. “Yes small spawn of Decker?” he asked softly as he looked down awaiting her response. She giggled at his use of words which caused another smile threatening the devil’s lips and his heart to skip a beat. Yes was entranced with Beatrice,”Trixie ” Decker the detective’s daughter. The one and only that he could not stand losing and secretly loving. Lucifer Morningstar was immortal and even if he wasn’t by some miraculous reason he would wait,forever if he had to. To love,cherish,and protect her (even though he does this now) will continue to see that no harm would never touch her. The devil nodded as a smile finally was shown on the devil’s lips making the human gasp in awe,Lucifer chuckled at her response to his ever growing smile. Yes,coming from the depths of Hell was alright,taking residence in Los Angeles California was by chance, but meeting the detective and her daughter was fate. She was his Princess,his pumpkin,the detective's daughter and soon-to-be his Queen of Hell. And Lucifer will make damn sure that no harm will come to her.

BONUS: A certain demon observed from a distance smirking as she watched the King of Hell with the child aware of his growling feelings of her she smirked raising a glass. “Well well well looks like Lucifer can love after all….”


End file.
